


Peace

by KleineM



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleineM/pseuds/KleineM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Merlin got one last chance to see his friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

It was just like last time. Merlin blew the horn, and instantly recognised the sound. It was a sound he'd hoped never to hear again considering the consequences, but this time it was worth it. Before he had time to think about it more, a bright light started shining in front of him, and with a few steps, the young sorcerer found himself in something that resembled a chamber.

Out of the light came a shadow, a shadow Merlin would have recognised anywhere.

 _"GWAINE!"_ he cried out, running towards his friend.

Gwaine smiled at him, but held his hand out.

 _"We can't touch."_  
 _"Merlin, I...I am so happy to see that you are alive and well, I was so sure I had failed you and-"_ Gwaine's voice failed him.  
 _"You didn't. Percival told me what you said right before...well. That is why I came here, to tell you that you did not, in any way, fail. Morgana never hurt us."_

The look of relief on Gwaine's face made Merlin go warm inside, this was what he had wanted. Gwaine, having known his friend for years, knew that there was something Merlin wasn't telling him.

 _"..Arthur?"_ he asked.  
 _"He..he passed away. Guinevere is queen now. Morgana is gone, Camelot is at peace at last.."_ The words were hurried, Merlin knew that they didn't have long.  
 _"There's something else..I never told you but I wanted you to know..I..."_ he took a deep breath. _"I have magic. I'm a sorcerer."_

Merlin had spent many hours trying to come up with possible reactions to him revealing his secret, but none of them included Gwaine smiling at him.

  
 _"I know, Merlin. And I understand why you couldn't tell me before, I don't hold that against you."_  
 _"You knew..?"_  
 _"You have a knack for surviving things no one else would ever survive, and when you asked me to escort you to the cave that day, I knew. I've travelled a lot, Merlin, I've heard the stories. Did you find it?"_

Merlin smiled and nodded. Suddenly his smile faded, and his eyes filled with guilt.

_"I'm so so-"_  
 _"Don't apologise. Don't you dare apologise to me Merlin. None of what happened was your fault, neither was it your job to change it."_

For the first time, Merlin wondered if this had been a bad idea. If the pain of having to leave his friend behind would be worse than just not seeing him again. For a moment he thought about staying. He knew that if he didn't leave in time, he'd be stuck here. Stuck, with Gwaine. Was that really such a bad idea?  
As if Gwaine could read his mind, he shook his head.

 _"Merlin, you have to leave, Albion needs you, the queen will need you more than ever. You were always the most important person in my life, I hope you know that. Thank you for giving me peace, thank you for allowing me to see you again. But you have to go, I can't have you stuck here."_  
  
"Also, I'd drive you mad." he added, trying to lighten the mood.

Merlin knew his friend was right. It took all of his willpower not to lean forward to try and hug him one last time. He knew he couldn't, and that hurt.  
  
 _"Goodbye Merlin. Live well, eat an apple for me!"_ Gwaine winked.  
 _"Goodbye Gwaine. We will remember you. I will remember you, always."_

Gwaine nodded and smiled, and Merlin walked out of the chamber into the light. He didn't turn around.


End file.
